the 4th bionic
by bluecat56
Summary: meredith is a mysterious girl chase meats what is her secret
1. Chapter 1

Chase's P.O.V

I was walking down the street, trying to get my mind off of Adam, and how I will kill him. I walked up to the park and sat down on my usual bench, and while I was thinking I felt someone sit down beside me and open a book and because of my bionic hearing. I could tell she was mumbling the words and I could tell I had read the book. I turned to see her and she was really pretty she had long red hair and bright blue eyes she was wearing a tan dress and black flats with a jean vest over it when she noticed me staring she turned and asked me if I needed anything I quickly acted, and told her I had read that book before, and it was a good read. She laughed and smiled, she told me her name was Meredith. I said my name was Chase, then she looked down at her watch and looked up urgently and told me she had to go as she ran off I yelled to her "Maybe another day!?"

Meredith's P.O.V

I was just reading on the only open bench when a boy turned and told me that he had read to book I was reading it was a very boring book so I do not understand how he had liked it but I remembered that I have to get home my dad would kill me. No joke. I looked down at my watch and told him I had to go and I ran off he said something but I could not hear him, I ran towards home I burst through the door and ran to the lab and saw Douglas standing at the table, he turned and told me "You're late!" "I..i'm sorry. I got caught up talking to someone in the park and we were talking about my book." I said signaling to the book I was holding. He just stared at me with worry in his eyes, he said he was just fearing for my safety, and that was all he walked up to me and gave me a hug "Now," he said "go get in your capsule, you have a big day tomorrow." when he left I was thinking about Chase. Wow, he was nice to me. I wish people could know that I have bionics.

Chase's P.O.V

Wow, I thought as I was walking home, she was nice to me and she was a girl. I wish people could know that we have bionics. As I walked home, I saw Mr. Davenport getting out of his car, I yelled after him and told him to stop. I told him to scout inside to see if Adam was there he looked inside and told me all was clear I walked in and Adam was sitting on the couch. He turned to me ran and before I could move he was benchpressing me. "Oh look, Mr. McLight decided to come home after his day at the park." Ugh, I thought when Mr. Davenport told him to put me down, I went to the lab and walked over to the cyber desk. You may call me weird, but when Meredith was not looking I put a tracker chip in her purse before she left. Okay, but before you call me creepy, most of the time the girls that I like are either evil or they are killed by Douglas so I pulled her up on the cyber desk and I saw her location. I recognized it, but it took me a second to remember where she was. Then it came to me.

She was at Douglas' "house" and in his lab, he was trying to make her bionic, he must have seen her with me and captured her, I have to go save her. I ran to tell Mr. Davenport, but I stopped in my tracks I started thinking I could be heroic and rescue her myself and she would like me even more then. So when everyone was asleep, I snuck into the lab and put on my battle suit and I set on my way I ran to Douglas' "house" (it's not too far from our house, surprise, surprise) I walked up to where the door was supposed to be. I have learned a little trick, the last time I was here it really is just hidden you just have to give it a little kick, and the door appears. I opened it up quietly and closed it behind me I decided to go to his lab first to see if she was there. I passed by Douglas' room (it was a mess) so I continued walking to his lab/basement. I walked in and I felt something different. I looked around and saw capsules there was someone in one. I creeped forward and what I saw took me in shock. It was Meredith, he was not making her bionic, she was bionic. I turned to run but I tripped and fell onto the floor with a thump. It was not loud, but Meredith woke up she rubbed her eyes and looked around to see why she woke up, then she looked down at me with fear she stepped out of her capsule and picked me up she whisper yelled at me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Come with me." and took me to a door, and when we were outside "I can explain." she said "I know you're bionic." I answered

"WHAT?! How did you know?!" "I am too. I am Mr. Davenport's youngest son." "Wait, what? Douglas is you're father?" "Well," she said "yes well I am his adopted daughter that means … you're my sister he stole you from we have to go as I took her hand and started to leave at that exact time the ground shook violently only for a second she looked pale and yelled STOP what? I asked I like it here she turned she put her hand down I can't leave he would find me and most likely hurt you and right when I stood up again there was another earthquake what I said one last thing thats your bionic isn't it you control whether don't you good job you guessed now you you're not strong you would have stood up faster not fast we would be gone by now so you're just super smart or else you would not have guessed my bionic humph well then know more secrets now leave there was a large blow of wind and when I looked up she was gone.

As I ran home I was so mad that had not told us we had a sister I ran home and barged into his room he was reading ahhh what chase he yelled wait why are you wearing your mission suit why don't you tell me why I had another sister chase what are you talking about you only have bree no there's meredith when I said this he got a sad look in his eye when he looked up he told me to go get adam and bree, bree was not happy that I woke her up nor was adam but when I told them why they stormed upstairs with me and we confronted mr,davenport putting his robe on over his pajamas he told us that meredith had been the first bionic person he had made but he made her bionic control of whether and she was to temperamental she could not control it and he gave her to duglas to be dealt with but it seems he kept her for himself then he asked me what she looked like I told him her description and he smiled I guessed he did not want to get rid of her I told her where she was he staped back to attention and asked me does she have control of her abilities yes I replied he told us to go get ready we are going to get her back then he said he was going with us but this time we did not object we went and got ready for a mission when we came back we saw in the self driving car we all climbed in and did not talk for the whole drive when we got there we climbed out told us the plan me bree and adam were to go inside and get meredith he was going to talk to douglas and I took them around to the door we went in silently I showed douglases room and bree super speeded down to the basement and we found meredith we told her what was going on she only nodded her head bree took an instant liking to her and and so did meredith they had a lot in common, while they were talking me and adam went upstairs to check on he was talking to duglas they we talking in a harsh tone , "lets go he said and douglas just sat there on his bed and stared at us in disbelief bree had run home with meredith and we rode with when we got home he told us to go to bed and for bree to show meredith the extra capsule and he went to his room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When we woke up that morning we all bolted out of our bed/capsule when we remembered the events of last night. We all went upstairs to see if was awake (we left meredith because she looked really tired) and when he saw us he had a huge grin on his face. He looked around and asked "where is Meredith?" "Oh, she is downstairs still sleeping." "Ok, then come eat breakfast" he said. We sat around the glass table. We heard something coming up the stairs. We all turned around in our seats we saw Meredith climbing the stairs. She rubbed her eyes and looked at us, then . When he saw her we stood there dumbfounded as she walked over to him and she gave him a hug. He hugged her back. This family moment lasted about 2 minutes then he released her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her over. He had a huge grin on his face as he told her to go sit down and eat some breakfast. She calmly walked over to us and took a seat next to Bree. laid piles of steaming eggs on her plate and she ate greedily. She told us she had never had anything better. Bree wanted to take her shopping to get her some new clothes. agreed and told them to be back at 4:00 as soon as they left. He turned to us and said "let's get going!" what what are we doing, hahah what do you think we're doing we're making meredith a capsule we went down stairs and got the empty capsule that must have been meredith's when she was little

3 hours later

when bree finally came home with meredith she had bags and bags full of clothes and they both were taking a million miles per hour put a red sheet over the new capsul he led meredith down stairs to the lab and showed her she almost cried out in joy, y...you mean I can be part of the team, why of course said and you can go to school with adam bree and chase really you would do that for me? well of course said you will be asind your classes with bree so you can have a guide around school she will also help with any other things you could need omg I am so excited to go to school and be like everyone else.

meredith P.O.V

my first day of school when I woke up this morning I was in a great mood and I ran up stairs hoping to find in the kitchen, which he was and he had made my favorite eggs from when I was little but I do not like fried hard eggs anymore but I did not want to be rude so I ate them bree ran up stairs saying that we were late and looked at the clock and rushed me out the door with all my new school supplies bree took me to school and showed me my locker and how to open it a lot of boys were looking at me and lifting their heads to look at me when bree saw how uncomfortable I must have looked you took my arm and told me that everything was normal she took me to… prinsipe parries office and sat me down and told me how ugly and mean she was I did not really believe her but I did as soon as she walked in, she looked around and saw me and gave me a dirty glare then she said " ok your new find you schedule and people will explain what you need to do or you can just wander around now get out of my office!" gosh she was mean I told bree when we had left her office.

I was in A.P history when it happened a boy came up to me and said I was pretty and asked me to the valentine's day dance and being my first day of school and all my nerves just went ballistic I had so many feelings going on and then I heard it a tornado siren the teacher stood up and gathered us all into the hall but as soon as it started everyone looked up in wonder as soon as we were taken back to class the office assistant came to my class and told me and bree that we had to leave because we had a early dismissal and that our father needed us to leave and fast there was an emergency at the house we hurried to our lockers and as soon as we got to the office looked at us with wild eyes and practically pushed us into the car and turned around in the driver's seat he looked us over and then set his eyes on me and said "did you do that ?" "well… yah I gess" "WHAT! why what did you do? well… a boy named tom carter asked me to the valentine's day dance WHAT screamed bree he is like the hottest boy in school ! omg that is such a honor good job meredith she said reaching over and shaking my hand like I had won a award or something adam and chase were snickering and even looked amused, even though bree did not take this to heart then turned and started the car and drove home.


End file.
